independencedayfandomcom-20200223-history
Patricia Whitmore
| residence = | education = | affiliation =ESD | profession = Presidential aide | father =Thomas Whitmore | mother = Marilyn Whitmore | marital = | sigothers = Jake Morrison | actor = Mae Whitman (ID4) Maika Monroe (IDR) | firstseen = Independence Day | lastseen = | appearances = | image2 = | caption2 = Patricia Whitmore (1996) |nicknames = Munchkin, Patty }} Patricia Whitmore is the daughter of Thomas and Marilyn Whitmore and the fiancée of Jake Morrison. Biography Patricia was in Washington, D.C. with her father while her mother was away in Los Angeles. During the War of 1996, she and her father were evacuated from the capital and eventually arriving to Area 51. Patricia was reunited with her mother, who was gravely wounded in the aftermath of Los Angeles' destruction. However, Marilyn was dying from internal bleeding in which Thomas chose not to alarm their daughter. After Marilyn succumbed to her injuries, Patricia asked her father if "mommy is sleeping now." Thomas sadly replies with "Yes, mommy is sleeping now" in which her reaction tells she knows exactly what this means. Later, Patricia formed a friendship with Dylan Hiller, stepson of Steven Hiller. Post-War Ten years after the war she attended a STEP school for fighter pilots in Nevada. There she meets Jake Morrison, an orphan and pilot. The two fall in love and shared a mutual bond. However, their relationship often gets in the way of each other's careers. In 2013, Patricia was enlisted in the ESD Academy but resigned due to taking full responsibility of taking care of her father, who is suffering from mental illness. However, she maintains her ties to the ESD while becoming an aide to President Elizabeth Lanford. War of 2016 In 2016, Patricia was engaged to Jake Morrison as they found peace. By the time the aliens made their return, Patricia joined her father in traveling to Area 51. There, Patricia was horrified when Whitmore offered himself in becoming a temporarily host for an alien prisoner to be interrogated for information of the aliens' return. After the alien was put down, Patricia had her father taken to the infirmary. Patricia was later devastated over the apparent death of Jake and Dylan during the ESD's failed counterattack against the invaders. By the time the ESD planned their second attempt to eliminate the aliens' Queen, Patricia volunteered in the suicide mission but only for her father to take the duty upon himself. Patricia tried and failed to prevent her father from doing so. She pilots a Global Defender into the battle and meets up with her father who is pleased to see her in the air once more and states that he is not saving the world, but rather Patricia. Coming under attack by enemy fighters, Patricia escorted Whitmore to the Queen's ship before escaping from blast zone just as the Queen's ship is obliterated. However, the Queen survived the explosion and Patricia led the remaining ESD fighters in an attack on the Queen. Despite losing her squadron in the assault, Patricia is able to take down the Queen's shield before being forced to eject. She was almost killed by the Queen when hijacked alien fighters, piloted by ESD pilots including Jake, arrived and attacked the Queen, ultimately killing the alien and finishing the job Patricia and her father had started. Following the battle, Patricia reunites with Jake and she and her friends are hailed as heroes. Gallery Independence Day: Resurgence PatriciaIDR.jpg|Patricia's ESD ID Card. Patricia_04.png Patricia_05.png Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 9.01.29 PM.jpg Patricia_07.png Patricia_08.png Patricia_09.png Patricia_10.png Patricia_11.png 042.jpg Patricia_13.png Patricia_14.png Patricia_15.png Patricia_16.png Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 10.13.04 PM.jpg Patricia_18.png Patricia_19.png Patricia_20.png Patricia_21.png Patricia_22.png Patricia_23.png Patricia_24.png Screen Shot 2016-09-20 at 10.10.23 PM.jpg Patricia_25.png Patricia_26.png Patricia_27.png Patricia_28.png Patricia_29.png Patricia_30.png Appearances *''Independence Day/''novel *''ID4: Independence Day'' *''Independence Day: Crucible'' *''Independence Day: Resurgence/''novel Behind the Scenes *The announcement of the recasting of Patricia Whitmore from Mae Whitman to Maika Monroe was met with much outrage. Fans expressed dismay over the decision across the social media. Most notably, Anna Kendrick, a close friend of Whitman, spoke out against the recasting on Twitter. The speculation being that producers believed Whitman was not "conventionally pretty" enough to reprise her role. Whitman has remained mostly silent on the matter, aside from a re-tweet of a HitFix article on her Twitter account titled "The case of the missing Mae Whitman and 'Independence Day 2'", implying she was never approached."The case of the missing Mae Whitman and 'Independence Day 2'", Uproxx References Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Independence Day Category:Independence Day (novel) characters Category:Independence Day: Crucible characters Category:Independence Day: Resurgence Category:Pilots